6 Infernites, 3 Electroids, 3 Cragsters and 3 Orbitons gets max up/The Battle With Unbound Hoopa and Tirek
Here is the scene where 6 Internites, 3 Electroids, 3 Cragster and 3 Orbitons max up and the heroes battles Unbound Hoopa and Tirek in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (The Villains and Unbound Hoopa goes up seeing Ash and Hoopa rides on Latios and Pikachu rides on Latias. Emerl, G-Merl, Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Flamzer, Krader, Shuff, Seismo, Teslo, Volectro, Zaptor, Niksput, Nurp-Naut, Rokit, Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Mordecai, Rigby, Nikolai, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon and Takuya ride on Shiny Rayquaza) Nazo: Oh yes, Latios, Latias and Shiny Rayquaza, if I recall, if you actually believe your three Legendary Pokémon can stop us, Then you are more naive than I thought. Dr. Two-Brains: '''Yeah, Latios and Latios, Even Shiny Rayquaza are here to fight with us. '''Miss Power: Your 3 Legendary Pokémon can't defeat us. Davis Motomiya: Oh, yes they can! Veemon: We're going to kick your butts! Flain: '''Let's max. '''Vulk: '''Good idea! '''Zorch: I'm with ya! Burnard: '''Let's rock! '''Meltus: We're Ready! Flamzer: Then let's do it! (They all max up) Infernite Max: '''Let's do it! '''Electroids Max: Okay! Cragster Max: I'm ready! Orbitions Max: Let's kick bad guys' butts! Infernite Max 2.0: '''Let's get some what we got! '''Ash Ketchum: Let's go! Tai Kamiya: It's show time! Matt Ishida: Time for the Villains to be destroyed! Gabumon: Let's go for it! Cragster Max: Time to rock and roll! (They take off as Unbound Hoopa activates Dark Pulse) Takato Matsuki: It's going to activate Dark Pulse attack! Now Ash! Ash Ketchum: Use Dragon Pulse! Major Nixel: Fire! (Unbound Hoopa fires Dark Pulse and Latios, Latias and Rayquaza fires Dragon Pulse together as four attacks collide and explodes as Unbound Hoopa comes out of the smoke) Tirek: Do not let them get away! Major Nixel: Yes sir! Ash Ketchum: Come on, this way! Emerl: Right! G-Merl: Right behind you! (They fly around the city as Unbound Hoopa and the other Villains block their paths) Ash Ketchum: No way! Tirek: You're going to give us what we want. Emerl: Never! G-Merl: '''You won't stop us now! '''Dark Meta Knight: Let's see how you handle with the tornado made of sand! (The 6 rings comes off Unbound Hoopa's wrists) Galacta Knight: Now, use Psychic to create a tornado! (Unbound Hoopa uses Psychic to bring out sand and creates a tornado made of sand trapping the heroes and three Legendary Pokémon inside) Tai Kamiya: Be careful! Infernite Max: '''I can't see! '''Cragster Max: '''Me too! '''Omi: I'm going blind! Jet the Hawk: We have to get out of here! Electroid Max: '''We're blinding! '''Infernite Max 2.0: '''We're trying! '''Orbiton Max: Hang on! Takuya Kanbara: It's hurting my eyes! Takato Matsuki: We're going to die if we don't get out of this tornado made of sand! Davis Motomiya: Ash! Do something! Ash Ketchum: Latias! Latios! Use psychic! (Latios and Latias activates Psychic to blow the tornado away to Unbound Hoopa and the other Villains) Tirek: Psychic! (Unbound Hoopa uses Psychic to blow up the tornado as sand spreads all over the city, Then Team Rocket looks at sand spread as they run in fear, as the dust clears out) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes